Kousagi Junior High School
The 'Kousagi Junior High School '(子ウサギ中学校 Kousagi Chūgakkō) is the school which Amaimomo attends. Description The school consists of two buildings with one building for educating the girls and the other for the boys. There are two gymnasiums, one for girls and one for boys. There are also homeroom classrooms, Japanese classrooms, math classrooms, art classrooms, English classrooms, home economics classrooms, science classrooms, Chinese classrooms, a music room that has three sections: Orchestra, Chorus, and Band, drama rooms, 4th language classrooms including Japanese as a second language for students who are not originally from Japan, history classrooms, technology class, computer labs, a chemistry lab, a cafeteria, the rooftop where students can eat lunch outside, sport fields, a swimming pool, a garden, a music room, an auditorium, a theater, a kitchen, a dance studio, and a bowling alley. Classes/Subjects This school has these subjects listed that the students are required to learn. A subject with an asterisk means that the subject is optional and the student can choose whether or not they want to go to that class. A subject in ''italics ''means that the subject is for exchange students. *Homeroom *Science *Math *History *Chinese *English *Language Arts/Japanese *Music *P.E. *Home Economics/Cooking *Dance* *Orchestra/Band/Chorus/Drama* *Art *Swimming* *Calligraphy *Stone Masonry* Clubs and Extra-Curricular Activities These are after-school clubs and activities that a student can apply for. Some clubs and activities are from subjects that are taught at school. Other clubs and activities are non-school related or not taught at school. An unmarked subject means that the club or activity is from a subject that is taught at school. A club or activity with an asterisk means that the club or activity is non-school related or not taught at school. *Lacrosse Club *Science Club *Football Club *Soccer Club *Baseball Club *Softball Club *Art Club *Comedy Club *Student Council *Swimming and Diving Club *Drama Club (Amaimomo) *Costume Making Club *Fashion Club (Amaimomo) *Track Team (Amaimomo) *Gardening Club *Photography Club *Music Club (Amaimomo) *Manga Club *Chorus Club (Amaimomo) *Math Olympiad *Volleyball Club *Battle of the Books *Poetry Club *Bowling Club *Calligraphy Club *Dance Club (Amaimomo) Uniform The girls' summer uniform is a short-sleeved white cotton blouse with a navy blue sailor collar and it has two white stripes going through it. The skirt is pleated and it is navy blue; the skirt also comes above the knees. The blouse has an orange necktie. Girls wear short white socks, though more fashionable girls (like Momo) can wear white kneesocks. They also wear black or brown penny loafers. The boys' summer uniform is a short-sleeved white shirt with an orange bowtie and light brown shorts; a belt is required to be on the shorts. Boys also wear short white socks and white sneakers, but the shoes can also be white, black, brown, or any combination of white, black and brown. The girls' winter uniform is a long-sleeved white polyester blouse with a sky blue cardigan and the sailor collar is dark blue. The skirt is pleated and it is dark blue; the skirt is down at the knees. The blouse has a scarlet ribbon on it. Girls wear white knee-length stockings, though more fashionable girls wear white pantyhose, black pantyhose, or black knee-length stockings, and wear black or brown boots. There is an option for tomboyish girls or girls who are not comfortable wearing a skirt to wear a pleated navy blue skort in the summer and either navy blue, black, or white leggings in the winter. The boys' winter uniform is a dark grey polyester top that has a standing collar buttoning down from top-to-bottom. The buttons have the Kousagi Junior High emblem on each of them which is a rabbit. The pants are dark gray and the leg is straight, boys also wear a black or dark-colored belt with the pants. They also wear black or brown penny loafers and white socks made of cotton. Schedules Students have 7 minutes to change classes and they have break in their homeroom. Amaimomo's Schedule 7:50~8:15 -Homeroom 8:22~9:30 -Science/History 9:30~10:00 -Morning Break in Homeroom 10:07~11:30 - Math/Chinese 11:30~12:15 -Lunch 12:22~13:15 -English/Japanese 13:22~14:15 -Music/ P.E. 14:22~15:15 -Home Economics/Dance 15:22~16:49 -Chorus/Art/Calligraphy 16:49 -Dismissal Or----------------- 16:49~19:00 -Tutoring and clubs/after school activities Etymology Ko- It means child. Usagi- It means rabbit. Chūgakkō- It means, in this case, junior high school. Trivia *Kousagi Junior High is a school of arts. *Kousagi Junior High is the school that is more targeted by the villains than Ferro Private Academy for Girls, but less targeted than Clover Academy. *Many idols, musicians, singers, dancers, and other artists went to this school. Category:Schools Category:Sailor Suit Pretty Cure Category:User: Cure Wonder